I can t breathe
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Por ti, mi corazón se estremece Por ti, mi cuerpo quiere Cada vez que atrapo tu mirada Cada vez que arrebatas mi mente Hoy lo expondré Es ya la hora de que te enteres Dejaré que sepas cuando apareces a la vista mi cuerpo se paraliza Y mi mente se queda en blanco Olvido lo que hay en mi mente


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **I can´t breathe**

Kyoko estaba rodeada. Sho la había ido a ver para reclamarle por su papel como Setsuka. Por suerte, su querida Mouko-san estaba ahí.

-¡Maldito Fuwa! ¿Quieres dejar a Kyoko en paz?-

-¿Y tú quién eres?-respondió el chico.

-¡Cállate Sho! Ella es mi amiga-le gritó Kyoko.

-¿Tú? ¿Tienes amigas?-

-Aunque no lo creas, así es-

-Ella te botará, probablemente te está usando para acercarse a mí-el egocéntrico chico había aparecido.

-¡Já! No me hagas reír inútil. ¿Yo querer acercarme a una basura como tú? No soy imbécil-respondió la actriz.

-Tampoco a mí me gustaría estar con alguien como tú, querida-

-Kyoko, ¿cómo soportabas a este bastardo?-en verdad que Kanae ya se había enojado ante la actitud del cantante.

-Sho, si le vuelves a decir alguna de tus estupideces a Mouko-san te arrepentirás-los demonios de Kyoko empezaban a salir, jamás permitiría que Sho le hablará así a su amiga.

-¿Estás amenazándome?-

-¡Sí!-

-Kyoko, tú no puedes amenazarme-

El chico, la agarró de su brazo con fuerza, atrayéndola hacía él.

Kotonami Kanae estaba a punto de golpearlo para que la soltara, pero no logró hacerlo porque antes de que se diera cuenta, nada más y nada menos que Tsuruga Ren estaba en el suelo sobre su amiga y miembro Love me.

¿Qué pasó aquí? Se preguntaba la peli negra.

Bueno, Ren pasaba cerca de ahí y escuchó la voz de Kyoko gritar, cuando se acercó pudo ver a Fuwa jalarla, no lo pensó ni un segundo y se interpuso, empujó a Fuwa y tomó a Kyoko, pero estaba tan molesto que utilizó demasiada fuerza, por lo que sin querer, perdió el equilibrio y esa fue la razón por la que terminaron en esa posición, aunque el problema no era ése, si no que sus rostros habían terminado demasiado cerca.

Se miraban. Se miraban sin mediar palabra.

Mouko-san no cabía de la impresión. Y Shoutaro estaba furioso.

El chico se acercó para poder alejar a Tsuruga de ella, pero no se esperaba que Kyoko empujara a Ren con todas sus fuerzas y lo lanzara lejos de ella, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared.

¿Qué fue eso? Era lo que tanto Kanae como el cantante se preguntaban ahora.

Mientras tanto, una muy nerviosa Kyoko miraba a su sempai, quién la miraba también entre sorprendido y adolorido por el golpe que recibió.

-¡Já!-se burló Fuwa-y yo que pensaba que te lanzarías a besarlo, Kyoko-

-¡Cállate Sho!-

-Qué mujer tan aburrida eres, pero que bueno que no has caído ante él-

Ren se encontraba realmente aturdido, ella nunca había reaccionado así, jamás hubiera pensado que se atrevería a empujarlo. Decidió levantarse y enfrentar a Fuwa por el momento.

-Fuwa si alguna vez vuelves a lastimar a Mogami-san, no la vas a contar-Ren no hizo nada por ocultar su enojo.

-Ya llegó el sempai sobreprotector-le respondió-¿acaso no ves que ella solo te utiliza? Solo te ve como su sempai, seguro que ni te ve como hombre-

-No me importa que solo me vea como su sempai, yo sí la veo como la preciosa persona que es y me preocupo por su bienestar-

-¡Ay, qué romántico!-dijo burlón- ¿por qué no la besas, te la llevas y te la coges de una buena vez? ¿eso es lo que quieres, no?-

Ren estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no matar a ese tipo en ese preciso momento, pero Kuon quería salir. ¿Dejarlo salir un poco sería demasiado malo?

-Yo no soy como tú, Fuwa. Yo no la cogería. Yo le haría el amor y veneraría su cuerpo como se merece-

Mouko-san no creía lo que escuchaba. Aquélla pelea se estaba tornando intensa.

Kyoko no reaccionaba, solo escuchaba todo totalmente indignada, pero… ¡¿qué cosas decía su sempai?! ¡¿cómo podría decir eso?! Pero lo más importante… ¡Sho era un imbécil! Ya lo sabía pero lo confirmaba. ¿qué no ve a Tsuruga Ren como hombre? ¿Ella? ¿Es estúpido o qué? ¡Por supuesto que lo ve como un hombre! ¡Mucho más que a él!

Decidida se acercó a Sho.

-¡Shoutaro, eres un imbécil! ¿Qué no veo a Tsuruga Ren como hombre? ¡Él es mucho más hombre que tú! ¡Tanto por sus pelotas como por su personalidad! ¡Así que cierra tu maldita boca y lárgate de una buena vez!-

Cabe mencionar, que todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio.

¿Qué cosas decía Kyoko? ¿La Kyoko tranquila y respetuosa dijo eso?

-Kyoko, te estás delatando-le dijo Sho-se nota que lo amas o ¿debería decir que lo deseas?-

-¡¿Y qué si es así?!-estaba tan molesta que ya ni cuenta se daba de lo que decía.

-¡Estoy tan enamorada de él que cuando lo veo no puedo ni respirar! ¡él es todo lo que una mujer puede desear y no me importa si me corresponde o no, atesoraré este sentimiento, siempre mantendré este amor que siento por él! ¡Y tú lo único que deberías hacer es dejarme en paz de una buena vez! ¡No vuelvas a meter tus narices dónde no te llaman, imbécil!-

-¡Oh, lo admitiste! ¿Sabes lo que significa?-

-¡Me importa un bledo!-

-Kyoko, yo creo que lo que necesitas es un buen polvo y yo te lo puedo dar-

Segundos después, Sho yacía en el piso, adolorido y con la nariz sangrando. Kyoko esta vez había desviado su patada, dándole en un lugar más doloroso que la pantorrilla dónde estaba acostumbrada a patearlo. Mientras tanto el actor le había propinado un buen puñetazo en la cara.

-Si vuelves a insultar a Kyoko de esa manera, te mato, imbécil-la ira en la voz de Ren era totalmente palpable.

Sho, más adolorido que resignado, decidió irse de allí. Nunca había visto a Kyoko tan furiosa y sabía mejor que nadie que era mejor no meterse con ella.

-Me las van a pagar-y se fue de ahí.

Ahora el ambiente se tornó aún más extraño, envolviéndolos de un silencio muy tenso. Fue Kanae la que lo rompió.

-Kyoko, no me imaginaba que confesarías tus sentimientos de esta manera, pero lo mejor es que los deje solos para que puedan hablar-

Kyoko miró a su amiga con la súplica dibujada en sus ojos.

-No Kyoko, no te voy a ayudar. Tienes que hablar con él-

Kanae se retiró, sabiendo que eso era lo más adecuado.

Ren decidió hablarle a la chica que se encontraba a su lado con cara de miedo.

-¿Mogami-san, estás bien?-

-Sí…-

-Qué bueno-

Kyoko no podía mirarlo a la cara. Ren sabía que había dicho todo eso sin pensar, pero realmente necesitaba saber si era verdad o solo lo dijo para callarle la boca a ese tipejo.

No pudo articular la pregunta que quería, ya que Kyoko comenzó a hablar sin parar.

-¡Lo siento, Tsuruga-san! ¡Lo que dije-suspiró derrotada- es verdad, es toda la verdad! He caído ante usted, estoy loca e irrevocablemente enamorada de usted. No pude evitarlo, pero lo amo demasiado. Sé que no debe ser así, es una horrible falta de respeto de mi parte, pero ya no puedo borrar este sentimiento que sin darme cuenta ha ido creciendo más y más, pero lo único que le pido es que no me aleje de su lado. Yo solo quiero ser su kouhai si es que aún me lo permite-

Lo había dicho. Era hora de su veredicto final.

-No. No puedes seguir siendo mi kouhai-fue su respuesta.

Auch. Escuchar que lo dijera directamente dolía en verdad.

Ren vio como Kyoko bajó la cabeza y cubrió sus ojos con su flequillo. Estaba seguro de lo que pasaba por su mente, pero tenía que dejarle las cosas en claro.

-No puedes seguir siendo mi kouhai, porque quiero que seas mi novia-

Kyoko alzó enseguida la cabeza y lo miró estupefacta.

-¿Qué?-

-No quiero que seas solo mi kouhai. Quiero que seas algo más. Quiero que aceptes ser mi novia-

-Creo que me golpeé la cabeza en el suelo, ya estoy alucinando-mencionó confundida.

-No Kyoko, no estás alucinando. En verdad te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por pena?-una sonrisa amarga cruzó su rostro.

-No Kyoko, no lo entiendes, yo siento exactamente lo mismo por ti-

-¡¿Ah?!-

-Es la verdad, me he sentido así desde hace tiempo-

-Pero…usted…yo…no…no sé…qué… ¡Arggghhhh!-la pobre ya no sabía que decir.

-Créeme, ¿acaso no lo ves?-

-Es que es algo inaudito-

-Y aún sigues sin creerme. Mi orgullo duele-

-¡Perdón!-

-Si tanto lo sientes, entonces acepta ser mi novia-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?-

-Pues….-la verdad es que ni ella sabía.

-¿Ésta?-preguntó el actor.

Ren le dio un buen beso dejándola sin aliento y atontada por la hermosa sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Él sonrió satisfecho.

-Entiendo perfectamente…-susurró. ¿Cómo no comprenderlo con tal muestra de afecto?

-Entonces ¿aceptas?-

-Sabes que no puedo negarme a nada de lo que me pidas-reconoció avergonzada.

-Bien. Entonces hay que planear tantas cosas…-

-¿Ah?-Kyoko no entendía a qué se refería.

-Las flores, la iglesia, el vestido, el anillo, ¡la luna de miel!-

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué esperabas? He esperado tanto tiempo para que seas mi novia, que no pienso dejar pasar más y más tiempo para convertirte en mi esposa-

-¡Hey, espera!-

-¿Me acompañas? Vamos a pedirle permiso a tu taisho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente: Significados


End file.
